2 Marguerite's Past
by Mamma Corleone
Summary: ..."- Se você não quiser falar mais...- começou, mas ela o interrompeu. - Não. Eu já comecei e vou até o fim.- ela se voltou para ele.- Você precisa conhecer a mulher que diz amar, e depois decidir se ela é digna ou não de seu amor." -AVISO:FIC VIOLENTA-
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens da série - Sir Arthur Conan Doyle-The Lost World - não me pertencem... Sim, eu os amo, mas não os criei!!

**N.A**.**:**Mais uma fic avulsa, mas que conta um pouquinho do passado de um dos moradores do Platô... Por favor, perdoem qualquer erro histórico em relação aos episódios e, POR FAVOR, reviews neh?!

**2 – Marguerite's Past**

- Nããão!- gritou ela, apavorada, sentando-se na cama.

- O que foi?- de um pulo ele saiu da cama e apanhou o punhal que guardava na mesinha de cabeceira.- Você está bem?

Ainda ofegante Marguerite respondeu:

- Sim, sim, desculpe. Eu… Foi só um pesadelo...

Roxton sentou-se ao lado dela, acarinhou-lhe os cabelos, então a puxou para um abraço.

- É a quinta vez que você tem pesadelos essa semana.- disse.- Não quer falar sobre isso?

A herdeira levantou-se e andou até a janela.

- Como você sabe que tenho tido pesadelos?

- Bom, tirando a outra noite que você acordou gritando também? Bem, eu sinto você inquieta durante o sono. Você murmura coisas, chuta, até chora...- respondeu o caçador e percebeu, na hora, que o rosto dela endureceu e as costas se retesaram.

- Não é nada...- ela encaminhou-se de volta para a cama.- Todos têm sonhos maus às vezes...

Ele sentou-se apoiando as costas contra a cabeceira e esticando as pernas sobre o colchão. Marguerite andou até ele e sentou-se em seu colo, aninhando-se contra aquele peito largo, que lhe transmitia tanta segurança. Sabia que quando estava com ele nada poderia atingi-la.

- Marguerite, _minha _Marguerite... Eu odeio vê-la assim.- murmurou ele afogando-se nos cabelos dela.- Se eu pudesse, tomava todas as suas dores para mim para que você nunca mais sofresse.

Lágrimas silenciosas começaram a rolar pelo rosto dela. Deus, como amava aquele homem! O amava tanto que chagava a doer.

- Você está chorando.- ele limpou as lágrimas com uma das mãos.- O que houve minha pequena? Por que você não me deixa ajudá-la?

Ela deu um sorriso triste. Ninguém poderia ajudá-la a fugir de suas lembranças.

- Você é tão maravilhoso John, às vezes sinto que não o mereço...

- Não comecemos com essa história.- censurou ele.- Lembra-se do que lhe disse naquela caverna¹? Você merece muito mais do que se permite ter.

- Mas é que...

- Nada de "mas", nem de meio "mas". Agora shh, descanse... Pode dormir, eu velarei seu sono e espantarei os monstros dos seus sonhos...

Com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, Marguerite dormiu como uma criança no colo de Roxton. Ele a acalentava e, como prometera, velou seu sono durante o resto da noite.

Só não pôde expulsar os monstros dos sonhos dela.

Faltava pouco mais de duas horas para o amanhecer quando Marguerite abriu os olhos de repente.

- O que houve?- perguntou Roxton, sentindo-a contrair os músculos e afastar-se um pouco.

- Ah, você ainda está acordado?- surpreendeu-se.

- Não prometi que velaria seu sono?

Ela sorriu.

- Acho que vou pra sala, assim você pode dormir melhor.- ela ia se levantar, mas ele a segurou.

- Não senhorita. Marguerite, eu quero saber o que a está assombrando. Que pesadelo é esse que você tem todas as noites?

- Ah John,- suspirou cansada.- esqueça. Já basta eu não deixá-lo dormir à noite, não quero atormentá-lo com os fantasmas do meu passado...

- Então tem a ver com seu passado? Minha querida, você sabe que nada, _nada mesmo_, que você me contar vai mudar o que sinto. Eu a amo de uma forma que jamais imaginei possível amar alguém, preciso de você como do ar que respiro. Você realmente acha que alguma coisa poderia me fazer deixá-la?

- John...

Ele apenas continuou encarando-a. Droga! Sabia que ela estava sofrendo e se odiava por não poder fazer nada. Quando a ouvia chorar à noite, ouvia suas súplicas e seus murmúrios, tudo o que desejava era poder entrar no sonho dela e livrá-la do que a atormentava.

O silêncio permaneceu por mais alguns minutos, então, percebendo que não conseguiria enganá-lo, Marguerite começou:

- Essas lembranças, eu não sei por que elas voltaram a me atormentar agora. Eu achei que tivesse esquecido tudo, mas é espantoso como tudo ainda está tão vivo em mim...

O caçador percebeu que finalmente ela se abriria, e agradeceu por estarem sozinhos na casa da árvore, sem ninguém que lhes pudesse interromper. Bendita hora em que Malone, Challenger e Verônica haviam decidido renovar o estoque de remédios.

- O que aconteceu meu amor? O que a atormenta?

- Eu matei um homem John.- respondeu ela, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.- Eu assassinei meu pai!

Continua...

**N.A:** Fic terminada pessoas... Sim, sim, deixem reviews e a Madge conta como matou ele...


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens da série - Sir Arthur Conan Doyle-The Lost World - não me pertencem... Sim, eu os amo, mas não os criei!!!

*Madge Krux – Que bom que estás curiosa... E o motivo foi realmente... ops! Quase falei demais... Bom for, aqui vai mais um capítulo... BjoS

*Lady K Rox – Viu, eu disse que o Rox logo logo aparecia! Hehehe... E aqui está o segundo capítulo para seu deleite... Enjoy! BjinhOs linda.

*Marguerite - Pois é, a Madge não foi lá mto feliz, mas agora tem o Rox né? Não posso prometer nada, mas espero que goste mesmo assim... Bjokas e aproveite!!!

_- Marguerite eu tenho uma boa notícia para você.- disse a Madre Lúcia.- Um casal adotou você!_

_A menina, de cabelos escuros e olhos incrivelmente verdes, sorriu. Finalmente sairia daquele orfanato e teria um lar de verdade._

_- Quem são eles Madre?- perguntou a garota._

_- É o senhor Henry Krux, e a esposa, Beatrice.- a freira levantou-se.- Agora vá para o dormitório e arrume suas coisas, eles vêm buscá-la antes do almoço._

_Fazendo uma pequena reverência à mulher mais velha, Marguerite saiu do escritório e rumou velozmente para o quarto._

_O dormitório possuía quatro beliches e era ocupado por oito meninas. Marguerite nunca gostara de viver ali, mas era o único lar que conhecera então se sentia insegura em deixá-lo._

"_Eles são boas pessoas e eu vou ser uma ótima filha!- pensou, na inocência de seus sete anos.- E terei um quarto só para mim!"_

_Valsando com uma melodia que somente ela escutava, recolheu seus poucos pertences, que se resumiam a algumas peças de roupas muito gastas; um livro de orações, que ganhara por se destacar na aula de catecismo, e um pequeno cordão com um pingente em forma de coração cujo interior tinha os dizeres: "Para nossa filha Marguerite, sempre em nossos corações"²._

_Algum tempo depois uma das freiras veio chamá-la._

_- Venha criança, o senhor e a senhora Krux a esperam._

_Lançando um último olhar ao dormitório, Marguerite seguiu com a freira de volta ao escritório da Madre Superiora. Um casal de aparência aristocrática já estava lá. Ambos sorriram ao ver a pequena._

_- Marguerite, esses são seus pais adotivos.- anunciou a Madre._

_Os olhinhos da menina brilharam de felicidade. Eles pareciam bons pais, e ela certamente faria de tudo para não desagradá-los._

_Eles saíram do orfanato numa elegante carruagem, e Marguerite nunca se sentiu tão feliz._

_Com o tempo a pequena começou a chamar o casal de pai e mãe. E eles realmente a tratavam como a uma filha. Faziam-lhe todos os caprichos, lhe mimavam com presentes, viagens e tudo o mais que desejasse. Seu menor pedido era atendido como uma ordem._

_Aos doze anos lhe vieram as primeiras regras e sua mãe pacientemente explicou o que significava aquilo._

_- Agora Madge você já é uma mocinha.- disse Beatrice._

_- Quer dizer que vou poder usar aqueles vestidos de baile que vimos na modista?- animou-se a garota._

_Três anos se passaram e a cada dia Marguerite ficava mais bela. Suas formas infantis logo foram substituídas por um perfeito corpo de mulher. Seus olhos cada vez mais cintilantes e os longos cabelos escuros lhe caindo em cascata por sobre os ombros despertavam o interesse da maioria dos jovens de Londres._

_Henry Krux logo percebeu que a menininha que adotara e tratara como filha, havia se transformado numa mulher. Uma mulher linda, que ele queria tomar para si. Ela não era mais sua filha, era o objeto de seu desejo e nenhum outro homem jamais tocaria nela._

_Beatrice percebia a mudança de atitude do marido, mas julgava que fosse somente pelo fato de sua filha estar crescendo e se tornando alvo dos olhares masculinos._

_- Beatrice, onde está Marguerite?- perguntou à esposa certa tarde._

_- Está no jardim aproveitando os últimos dias de calor. O filho dos Thompson veio vê-la..._

_O restante da frase dela foi eclipsado pela atitude dele._

_- O quê? Que falta de vergonha é essa? Eu não permito isso em minha casa!_

_Ele rumou, furioso, para o jardim e encontrou sua filha e o rapaz inocentemente sentados sob o sol. Uma dama de companhia os vigiava, e nada havia na cena que pudesse comprometer a honra da moça._

_Num acesso de ciúme, Henry aproximou-se do banco em que estavam os jovens e pegou o rapaz pelo braço. Levantou-o e, com uma expressão de ódio no rosto, o arrastou em direção à casa._

_- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Acha que minha filha é uma dessas garotas com quem você está acostumado? Afaste-se dela! Afaste-se dela ou eu o mato, ouviu?- àquela altura ele já estava na porta da casa, então jogou o rapaz para fora.- E nunca mais apareça aqui!_

_Marguerite e Beatrice olhavam para a cena, estupefatas. Então a mulher se aproximou do marido._

_- Por que tudo isso Henry? Eles não estavam fazendo nada de mais, a dama de companhia estava com eles. Não há mal algum em deixá-los conversar..._

_- Cale-se Beatrice! Cale-se! Não me questione, sou seu marido!_

_- Mas..._

_Ele desferiu um violento tapa no rosto da esposa._

_- Mamãe!- Marguerite correu para a mãe. Seus olhos verdes estavam escuros._

_- Vá para o seu quarto Marguerite.- ordenou Henry._

_Antes que ela abrisse a boca para protestar Beatrice fez um sinal para que a menina obedecesse. Não podia permitir que ele batesse nela também._

_Absolutamente furiosa, Marguerite subiu para seu quarto e bateu a porta com violência._

_- Droga, droga, droga!- berrou ela._

_Algum tempo depois Henry Krux entrou no quarto da filha. Seu hálito recendia a álcool e charuto, suas roupas, sempre impecáveis, estavam amarrotadas e seus olhos, vermelhos, tinham um olhar maníaco, lascivo._

_- Por que você bateu na mamãe?- inquiriu Marguerite.- Ela estava certa e você sabe disso!_

_- Cale-se Madge!- a voz lhe saiu rouca._

_- Mas papai..._

_POF! Um tapa estalou na face da moça._

_- Eu não sou seu pai! Eu não sou pai de uma vadiazinha como você!- as palavras dele eram rancorosas._

_Lágrimas lhe subiram aos olhos, mas ela as conteve._

_- Papai, eu..._

_POF! Outra bofetada tão forte que a fez perder o equilíbrio._

_- Você acha que minha casa é o quê? Você o beijou?- ele se aproximou dela.- Diga-me vadia! Você se deitou com ele?_

_A jovem não entendia o que ele estava querendo dizer. Não, nunca tinha ido para a cama com ninguém e as palavras daquele homem, que sempre vira como um pai, a machucavam. Por que ele a estava tratando assim? O que ela fizera de errado afinal?_

_- Responda!_

_Henry a segurou pelos cabelos e foi arrastando-a em direção à cama. Ao chegar perto o suficiente, jogou-a deitada._

_- Com quantos homens você já se deitou?_

_- Com, com nenhum...- a menina começara a chorar. Estava com medo, não reconhecia seu pai naquele homem._

_- Eu tenho que me certificar de que você ainda é uma donzela.- dizendo isso, ele trancou a porta e voltou para perto da cama.- Você sabe, meninas perdidas não podem conviver com pessoas honradas._

Nessa altura da narrativa, Marguerite calou-se. Sentia que um nós gigantesco lhe apertava a garganta. Estava com vergonha de encarar Roxton, então andou até a janela e ficou olhando para a mata.

Roxton estava perplexo e furioso ao mesmo tempo. Não podia aceitar o que ela estava lhe contando. Que espécie de homem, aliás, homem não, que espécie de monstro era aquele que a adotara?

- Se você não quiser falar mais...- começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Não. Eu já comecei e vou até o fim.- ela se voltou para ele.- Você precisa conhecer a mulher que diz amar, e depois decidir se ela é digna ou não de seu amor.

Continua...

**N.A: **Fic terminada pessoas... Deixem reviews, peçam, implorem e eu termino de postar...

HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA [risada maligna]

Brincadeira, não precisa implorar... Pelo menos não muito!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens da série - Sir Arthur Conan Doyle-The Lost World - não me pertencem... Sim, eu os amo, mas não os criei!!

*Lady K Rox: Calma flor... demorei pq meu pc quebrou, e lan house sempre acaba me falindo né? hehehe... mas aki vai mais um capítulo fresquinho!!! E se um raptor puxar meu pé, eu não poderei postar o último capítulo neh?! shsauhsauhsauashuash BjinHos!

*Luanaa: Ah, olhinhos do gatop de botas eh covardia!!! sausahusahusah... E q "papai" a Madge foi arrumar neh??? Aff... odeio ele!!! Mas aki vai o penúltimo capítulo para seu entretenimento... ehehe BjoS linda!

*Marguerrite: Eh-laiáá.... com essa sua súplica, não tinha como demorar mais... Eis o penúltimo capítulo... Enjoy... BjOS...

-ÚLTIMAS EMOÇÕES... PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO-

_Naquele momento Marguerite sentia-se absolutamente aterrorizada. A voz ficou presa na garganta e as lágrimas, que caíam aos borbotões, lhe turvavam a vista._

_O senhor Krux segurou as pernas da moça, que sequer se debatia tamanho era seu choque, e começou a arrancar-lhe as roupas íntimas._

_- Não!- subitamente ela voltou a si e começou a chutá-lo.- Me larga! Nãão!_

_Ele a esbofeteava para fazê-la aquietar-se. Sua ira por imaginá-la nos braços de outro e seu ciúme doentio o tornavam assustador. Quando conseguiu, finalmente despi-la de suas peças íntimas e deixar-lhe as pernas bem torneadas à mostra, seu desejo emergiu num grito rouco, bestial._

_- Eu sempre lhe fiz as vontades, a tirei daquele orfanato fétido e lhe dei uma casa, chegou a hora de você mostrar um pouquinho de gratidão...- ele deitou-se sobre ela e rasgou-lhe a frente do vestido e do corpete._

_- Por favor pai...- suplicou. Seus olhos arregalados de medo._

_- Como você é linda...-murmurou ele.- E vai ser minha, somente minha!_

_Num frenesi Henry segurou os seios dela com as mãos e os apertou com força, enquanto beijava e mordia-lhe o pescoço e a boca._

_Marguerite não conseguia respirar, ele era muito pesado, além disso, os beijos que lhe dava não permitiam que respirasse muito fundo._

_Com movimentos rápidos, Henry livrou-se da calça, ficando apenas de ceroulas. A menina conseguia divisar perfeitamente o volume do desejo dele sob o pano. Sem mais demora, ele rasgou-lhe o resto do vestido, desnudando-lhe completamente._

_- Linda. Linda.- repetia, hipnotizado._

_- Não! Por favor, pare!- chorava ela. Mas sabia que suas súplicas não adiantariam, ele não iria parar._

_Debatendo-se como podia, Marguerite tentou se desvencilhar e fugir, mas ele era muito forte para que pudesse enfrentá-lo e a cada tentativa de fuga ele a agredia com mais brutalidade. _

_- Mãe! Mamãe socorro!- gritou ela, sem saber que Beatrice estava trancada no quarto, desesperada por sair e ajudá-la a fugir.- MÃE, POR FAVOR!!!_

_Por que, se perguntava ela, por que ele estava fazendo aquilo?E então lhe ocorreu a única resposta possível para sua cabecinha de quinze anos: ninguém era confiável. Todas as pessoas agiam por interesse nunca por amor. Aliás, amor era uma tolice inventada pelos poetas. Então ali, sob aquele homem que se fartava em seu corpo, ela tomou a decisão de nunca se envolver com alguém que não pudesse lhe oferecer algo material em troca. Nunca se apaixonaria, nunca confiaria em ninguém além de si mesma._

_Quando o homem a penetrou, ela sentiu que lhe enfiavam uma espada afiada por entre as pernas. Parecia que estava sendo rasgada, ao mesmo tempo em que seu âmago ardia em chamas._

_A rigidez da virgindade dela só fez enlouquecê-lo ainda mais. Em estocadas violentas ele arremetia cada vez mais fundo na garota, e cada grito de dor dela lhe causava um arrepio de prazer que lhe percorria a espinha._

_Ela não saberia dizer quanto tempo aquilo durou. Podiam ter sido dias, meses, séculos de dor, mas finalmente acabou. Henry deitou-se exausto ao lado dela e, em menos de dois minutos, adormeceu._

_Sentindo-se suja, fraca e incapaz, Marguerite levantou-se da cama. A dor que lhe invadiu foi suficiente para fazê-la perder os sentidos._

_Quando despertou já era fim de tarde. Ao sentar-se, uma náusea violenta a dominou e ela vomitou até sentir-se tonta. Depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes, a garota tentou colocar-se em pé, mas a dor que cada movimento causava a fez temer desmaiar novamente então ela foi arrastando-se até a porta._

"_Por favor, a chave tem que estar na porta...- pensou consigo."_

_Por sorte a chave caíra da maçaneta. Ela a apanhou e, com o máximo de esforço que suas debilitadas forças permitiam, levantou-se e abriu a porta._

_A casa estava num silêncio mortal, apenas quebrado pelas batidas frenéticas na porta do final do corredor. Meio se arrastando, Marguerite rumou para o quarto onde Beatrice esmurrava a porta e usou a chave de seu próprio quarto para libertá-la._

_- Madge, minha querida me desculpe. Por Deus, me perdoe!- suplicava sua madrasta, segurando-lhe de encontro ao corpo.- Eu devia ter impedido que ele lhe fizesse mal, mas não pude contê-lo... Me perdoe minha filha, pelos céus, me perdoe..._

_Com um olhar doído, Marguerite encarou a mulher à sua frente. Ela estava desgrenhada e com machucados pelo rosto. Certamente seu padrasto havia batido nela antes de rumar para seu quarto._

_- ...dor...- foi a única palavra que saiu da garganta da menina, antes dela sucumbir à escuridão que a cercou novamente._

Roxton não pôde conter uma imprecação ao ouvir o relato dela. Por Deus, se cruzasse com o sujeito que havia causado tamanha dor à sua amada nem sabia do que seria capaz. A única certeza que tinha era de que não restaria um único fio de cabelo do canalha para contar a história.

- Meu amor, eu nunca soube... Eu nem ao menos desconfiei que você já tivesse passado por algo tão, tão...- as palavras lhe fugiam. Tudo o que queria era pegá-la no colo e protegê-la, garantir-lhe que nunca mais ninguém lhe faria mal.

Estava difícil se controlar para não chorar. Sabia que se Roxton se aproximasse não conseguiria mais se conter. Mas tinha que ser forte, iria contar a história toda a ele e dar-lhe a chance de lhe dizer que nunca mais a queria ver.

- Por que você guardou tudo isso por todos esses anos? Deus, é um fardo pesado demais para uma pessoa!- ele levantou-se da cama e fez menção de aproximar-se dela.

- Não.- pediu Marguerite.- Por favor John, não se aproxime, não me toque ou não conseguirei terminar de lhe contar...

Ele, muito a contragosto, assentiu e não se aproximou. Mas permaneceu em pé, andando de um lado para o outro. Se ficasse sentado iria explodir!

- Agora vem a parte que não creio que você entenda... Você é nobre, é justo, nunca concordaria com o que fiz.

Continua...

**N.A: **Fic concluída pessoas... sei que vocês já sabem, mas sempre é bom lembrar que depende das reviews pra Madge contar resto!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens da série - Sir Arthur Conan Doyle-The Lost World - não me pertencem... Sim, eu os amo, mas não os criei!!

Peço q me perdoem o atraso desse capítulo, mas sem pc eh foda!!! Mas ki vai... ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!!!

*Lady K Rox: Poiseh... moh tristeza neh? Mas, apesar de nao ter sexo no final dessa fic (calma, não me mata ainda..), pode esperar que vem amis fics por aí com mto sexo, drogas e rock n' roll!!! [ok. ok a parte do drogas e rock n' roll nao eh verdade, mas o sexo sim..]É q eu nao qria fazer uma fic mto longa... mas espero que aproveite msm assim! BJinhOs

*Marguerrite: Oi flor!!! Esse "papai" da Madge eh um monstro msm, mas eu precisava q ela tivesse um passado bem triste... marcante... E como ela era uma menina mto inocente, se ele nao tivevesse chegado "às vias de fato", talvez ela nao o matasse neh??? Mas fica ligadinha nesse último capítulo pq a morte dele eh mara!!! Bjos

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Uma semana depois do estupro, Marguerite havia decidido que nunca mais Henry tocaria nela, nem que tivesse que matá-lo._

_O senhor Krux agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Chamava-a de filha e não se cansava de dizer, a quem quisesse ouvir, que a amava, que ela era seu orgulho._

_Beatrice envelhecera pelo menos vinte anos naquela semana. Seus olhos, antes sempre tão alegres, agora eram vazios e opacos. Nunca sorria, e cumpria suas obrigações mecanicamente. Ela passou a dormir no quarto de Marguerite, não somente para protegê-la, mas também porque sentia nojo de aproximar-se do marido._

_Certa noite, depois de um jantar particularmente longo, já que haviam recebido visitas, Beatrice notou que Henry lançava olhares cobiçosos à filha. Preocupada, ela mandou que a garota se retirasse para o quarto, trancasse a porta e não a abrisse senão para ela._

_Marguerite a obedeceu de imediato._

_- Escute aqui Henry, se você ousar se aproximar da Marguerite novamente eu o fatiarei com minhas unhas. Entendeu?- a voz dela soava ameaçadora._

_Ele apenas riu. Embriagado como estava por causa de todo o uísque que tomara, as palavras da esposa lhe soavam ridículas._

_- Ah é? E como você pretende fazer isso, posso saber?- ele nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar-se ou encará-la._

_- Não sei ainda, mas eu juro que o matarei.- ela rumou para as escadas.- Ouse tentar qualquer coisa, apenas ouse!_

_A mulher subiu as escadas, decidida._

_Ainda sentado, Henry ponderou sobre as palavras da mulher. Era óbvio que ela não faria nada, ela não tinha força nem coragem para tanto. Ah, que audácia daquela mulherzinha em querer lhe ameaçar. Ela iria ver quem podia mais!_

_Enfurecido ele correu para o andar de cima a tempo de encontrá-la batendo à porta do quarto de Marguerite._

_- Vamos lá, não disse que iria me matar?- debochou ele.- Ande logo, se não me matar agora juro que, quando a Madge abrir essa porta, eu vou tomá-la para mim novamente e depois a matarei para que ela não seja de nenhum outro homem._

_- Não se atreva a tocar num único fio de cabelo dela..._

_Os olhos negros de Beatrice cintilaram de ódio. Um sorriso cínico brotou nos lábios de Henry._

_Com o ouvido colado à porta, Marguerite escutava tudo. Droga, ele iria bater em sua mãe novamente! Ela não podia permitir, mas, por outro lado, se abrisse a porta ele iria entrar e violentá-la novamente. E depois a mataria..._

_De repente o barulho de um tiro a fez congelar. Não! Ele não podia ter matado Beatrice!_

_Sem pensar no que fazia, Marguerite abriu a porta e viu sua mãe caída no chão, uma bala a atingira perto do ombro esquerdo e havia sangue por toda parte. Um riso demente distorcia as feições do homem que um dia ela amara como a um pai._

_- Você a matou!- gritou a menina, descontrolada.- Você a matou!_

_Ela correu para a mulher e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado._

_- Mãe, por favor mãe não morre... Não me deixa sozinha...- suplicou._

_A mulher a olhou e sorriu._

_- Eu estou bem,- disse com um fio de voz.- vou ficar bem... Agora corra Madge, saia daqui... Vá antes que ele a machuque..._

_Naquele instante uma raiva surda invadiu a menina e, embora ela fosse pequena demais para lutar de igual para igual, uma idéia fixa a obcecava: vingar a ela mesma e a Beatrice._

_Um puxão a fez ficar em pé. Henry a segurava pelo braço e a arrastava em direção ao quarto. Ao vê-lo largar a arma sobre sua escrivaninha Marguerite soube o que fazer._

_- Papai, me solte por favor.- disse com sua voz mais doce.- Eu não vou fugir, aprendi que tenho que ser boazinha com você, retribuir tudo o que você faz por mim..._

_Ele sorriu. Será que finalmente sua pequena compreendera?_

_- Você está falando sério?- grunhiu ele._

_- Claro papai, eu sei que fui uma menina má da outra vez e por isso você teve que me castigar.- prosseguiu ela. Ele ainda não a soltara, mas já afrouxara o aperto.- Mas eu aprendi, agora sei que você me ama... Por favor, me solta e eu juro que vou ser uma menina comportada._

_Ainda sem acreditar muito, Henry a largou, mas tomou o cuidado de trancar a porta e ficar entre a garota e a escrivaninha._

_Quando ele voltou-se para ela, Marguerite andou até ele lentamente e lhe beijou os lábios. Ao se afastar percebeu que ele finalmente começava a acreditar na sua história._

_- Você vai me fazer um carinho?- perguntou ele, sorrindo._

_- Claro, tudo o que você quiser._

_Ele a carregou para a cama. Delicadamente ela começou a se despir. Precisava fazê-lo deitar-se, para poder alcançar a arma, porém ele não a deixava de jeito algum. Quando deixou cair ao chão a última peça de tecido que lhe cobria o corpo, Marguerite o viu sorrir exultante._

_Henry a ergueu e jogou sobre a cama. Depois que se desvencilhou das próprias roupas, jogou-se sobre ela. A menina não ofereceu resistência alguma à ele, abriu-se e permitiu que ele saciasse sua fome. Ele a tratou com mais delicadeza dessa vez, mas ainda assim a dor que sentia a fazia desejar morrer._

"_Pense em Beatrice caída lá fora, lembre-se de que só você pode acabar com isso...- pensava ela afastando-se cada vez mais de seu corpo, sentindo-se dissociada do que acontecia."_

_Quando acabou e ele jorrou seu líquido dentro dela, Marguerite o olhou e sorriu._

_- Me saí bem pai?- perguntou, inocentemente._

_- Maravilhosa minha pequena Madge, maravilhosa.- arfou ele. Então rolou para o lado dela e fechou os olhos._

_- Você quer que eu busque um de seus charutos? Ou então uma dose de uísque?_

_Henry pensou em como era bom que ela tivesse entendido que a amava e a queria somente para si. Pensou que fora mágico o momento que acabara de passar com ela. Pensou que seriam muito felizes agora que Beatrice os tinha deixado em paz. E pensou, finalmente, que seria ótimo comemorar aquilo com um bom Havana._

_- E minha pequena Madge seria capaz de trazer um daqueles charutos especiais que eu guardo no escritório?- perguntou, sorrindo._

_Ela piscou da forma mais ingênua que conseguiu. Então sorriu e disse:_

_- É claro pai, mas eu preciso da chave do quarto para poder sair..._

_Diante de tudo o que havia acontecido ele decidiu que ela merecia confiança, então tirou a chave de debaixo do travesseiro e lhe entregou._

_Ela se levantou lânguida e preguiçosamente, e rumou para a porta. Ele contemplou aquele corpo perfeito e sentiu uma leve excitação varrer seu próprio corpo, então fechou os olhos, sorrindo._

_Marguerite chegou à escrivaninha, que ficava do lado oposto do quarto, e apanhou a arma. Então voltou até a cama, deu um beijo suave nos lábios dele. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir os olhos. Quando lhe encostou a arma na têmpora esquerda, ela murmurou com voz infantil:_

_- Eu tenho que retribuir o que você fez por mim.- e, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, puxou o gatilho._

- Depois disso eu saí correndo dali. Ao contrário do que achava, Beatrice ainda estava viva. Ela me falou para fugir, me esconder para que não me acusassem de nada, e disse que entraria em contato comigo em breve.- contou Marguerite.- Então fui para uma cidade no interior da Inglaterra, pr'uma casa de campo dos Krux. Minha mãe mandou-me uma mensagem dizendo que estava bem, mas que eu não poderia voltar para Londres... Disse-me que manteria uma conta para mim e que pagaria meus estudos, mas que não poderíamos mais nos ver.

"Então fugi para a França. Dois meses depois, descobri que estava grávida e abortei a criança. Beatrice nunca ficou sabendo e eu nunca mais a vi..."

A cabeça de Roxton estava num turbilhão. As palavras dela ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos e lhe traziam imagens horríveis aos olhos. Não lhe chocava o fato de ela ter matado um homem que lhe havia violentado, mas um aborto? Era matar um ser inocente, uma criança que não tinha culpa do que houvera. Não podia ser hipócrita e dizer que entendia, afinal fora educado no cristianismo e, apesar de não seguir os preceitos da religião, algumas coisas o chocavam.

Por outro lado, pensava ele, era preciso levar-se em consideração tudo o que ela sofrera, afinal ela era pouco mais que uma criança quando tudo acontecera... Droga! Por que isso tinha de ser tão difícil?

Essa confusão provavelmente estava estampada em seu rosto, porque ela falou:

- Eu disse que você não entenderia.- ela sorriu tristemente.- Sim, eu o matei a sangue frio e não me arrependo. Sim, eu abortei uma criança e o faria mil vezes mais para não ter um filho daquele monstro!

O caçador a encarou e viu que as lágrimas, que ela havia tão corajosamente sufocado, começavam a rolar. Sentia quase como se pudesse tocar sua dor.

- Vamos Roxton, diga o que acha de mim agora!- falou ela com uma voz magoada.- Diga que não tem jeito, que um Lord jamais poderia amar uma assassina!

Ele fechou os olhos com força e quando os reabriu ela pôde ver brilho de lágrimas neles. Lentamente ele se aproximou, até parar diante dela. E, depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes, finalmente disse:

- Se você não o tivesse matado, eu o faria!

Marguerite não pôde acreditar naquilo até que Roxton a abraçou, então ela soube que não estava sonhando.

- Por Deus Marguerite, eu juro que se pudesse encontraria esse cafajeste no inferno para acabar com ele pessoalmente!- havia raiva na voz dele.- Mas antes o faria pagar por tudo o que ele lhe fez, todos os machucados e as feridas que lhe causou; todas as noites insones e os pesadelos; tudo, tudo mesmo...

As lágrimas dela molhavam a camisa dele e as lágrimas dele caiam nos cabelos dela, mas ele não parou de falar.

- Como você pôde pensar que eu a condenaria por isso? Como pôde imaginar que iria deixar de amá-la? Você era só uma criança, Deus do céu!- ele a apertou com mais força.- Posso não concordar com tudo o que você fez, mas jamais poderia condená-la!!! Você fez o que lhe parecia certo e nunca ninguém poderá julgá-la mal por isso.

Roxton a afastou de seu peito, para encará-la.

- John, eu fiquei com tanto medo que você me dissesse que estava tudo acabado. Temi tanto perdê-lo por pensar que você me acharia suja, indigna...

- Nunca Marguerite, nunca!- murmurou ele secando as lágrimas dela.- Agora acalme-se e coloque uma coisa nessa sua cabecinha de uma vez por todas: eu te amo! Eu te amo mais do que a mim mesmo, mais do que à minha vida e seria capaz de qualquer coisa por você.

"Já lhe disse um milhão de vezes que não me importo com seu passado, com quem você foi ou com o que fez. A única coisa que eu preciso é que você confie em mim, que me deixe protegê-la e divida seus fardos comigo. E eu juro que sempre vou estar ao seu lado, aonde quer que seja, não importa o que aconteça."

Ela sorriu por entre as lágrimas. Como era possível amar tanto alguém? Como era possível ser capaz de abrir mão da própria felicidade, se isso fosse fazer o outro feliz? Deus, como ela era abençoada por ter Roxton em sua vida!

- Obrigada John, você não sabe o quanto isso significa pra mim.

Aqueles olhos verdes, que o perseguiam até mesmo em sonhos, estavam úmidos, mas ela sorria. Ah, e como era linda mesmo quando estava triste. Se houvesse uma lei proibindo que uma pessoa se tornasse tão dependente de outra ele estaria preso, porque não conseguia mais se imaginar sem ela. Precisava dela como do ar que respirava, e isso era tão óbvio, tão estupidamente óbvio, que qualquer um poderia notar. E odiava tanto vê-la sofrer e não poder fazer nada. Odiava saber que ela fora ferida pelas pessoas que deveriam tê-la protegido. E odiava, acima de tudo, não ter estado junto dela para defendê-la.

Mas agora tudo era, e seria, diferente. Ele estava ali com ela, para ela, e nunca mais permitiria que alguém a machucasse. Não importava o que teria de fazer, mas ninguém jamais a iria ferir novamente.

- Não me agradeça. Não tem que agradecer o amor que sinto, apenas o aceite, o retribua.

- Eu te amo John...- murmurou ela.

- Eu te amo _minha_ Marguerite...- respondeu ele suavemente.

Os lábios deles foram se aproximando devagar até se tocarem num beijo doce, apaixonado, enquanto o sol nascia para colorir mais um dia no platô…

Fim

Espero que tenham curtido... Reviews ainda são bem-vindas!

Episódios Citados:

1 – Terceira Temporada, episódio – Trapped –

2 – Dizeres extraídos da versão dublada.

PS: em breve mais um passado revelado: 3 - The Worst Memory of Roxton!


End file.
